Freier Wille
by ChibiChibi
Summary: [Eine kurze Aufgabe, die ich für die Uni geschrieben habe.] Nach seiner Rückkehr zum Ligusterweg nach seinem fünften Schuljahr denkt Harry über die Existenz des Freien Willens nach.


**A/N: Wir hatten vor ein paar Wochen an der Universität für unseren Weblog die Aufgabe bekommen ein paar Zeilen über den „Freien Willen" zu schreiben. Aber anstatt einfach nur darüber zu philosophieren dachte ich mir, ich könnte mir mein Hobby mal nützlich machen und einen kleinen One-Shot daraus zu basteln. Ob mir das vielleicht zu einer besseren Note verholfen hat, weiß ich nicht, weil die Note für die Veranstaltung noch nicht online ist, aber ich kann ja hoffen. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt diesen One-Shot. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir eine kleine Review hinterlasst.**

**Ach ja, dieser One-Shot spielt direkt nach dem 5. Buch, mit leichten Spoilern für HBP, aber es ist nichts von DH drin, versprochen!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und Co. sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling. Ich werde außer vielleicht einer besseren Note keinerlei Profit von dieser Geschichte machen.**

**

* * *

**

Funktion: Nomen

**1** freiwillige Wahl oder Entscheidung _Ich mache das aus meinem eigenen freien Willen _

**2** Freiheit von Menschen Entscheidungen zu fällen, die nicht durch frühere Gründe oder göttliches Einschreiten bestimmt werden

- _Merriam-Webster Online_

* * *

Eine Woche war seit Harrys Rückkehr von seinem fünften Schuljahr an Hogwarts - Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei vergangen, mehr als eine Woche seit sein Pate Sirius Black durch den Vorhang gefallen war und Harry den Inhalt der Prophezeiung gehört hatte.

_…keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt…_

Dieser Teil der Prophezeiung ging im wieder einmal durch seinen Kopf, als er auf der klumpigen Matratze von seinem Bett in dem kleinsten Schlafzimmer im Ligusterweg Nummer 4 lag. Egal was er tat, egal wie sehr er versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken, seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu diesem Satz. Er verfolgte ihn, Tag und Nacht, sogar noch mehr als die Gedanken an Sirius' Tod.

Um ehrlich zu sein, dachte Harry, dass er den Verlust seines Paten ziemlich gut bewältigte. Er wusste, dass Sirius nicht wollte, dass er aufhörte zu leben, und obwohl es schwer war und es noch immer furchtbar weh tat, an ihn zu denken, hatte Harry gelernt, es hinter sich zu lassen. Er hatte zu viel zu tun und er wusste ganz genau, dass Voldemort noch immer dort draußen war und sich höchstwahrscheinlich schon einen neuen Plan nach dem Fiasko im Ministerium ausdachte.

Was ihn wieder zurück zur Prophezeiung brachte.

Harry warf einen müden Blick aus dem Fenster. Es war dunkel draußen, aber man konnte keine Sterne sehen. Vor zwei Tagen hatte sich ein merkwürdiger Nebel über Little Whinging gelegt, der ihn immer mit einer kalten Leere erfüllte, die er inzwischen mit Dementoren in Verbindung brachte.

Sich schnell abwendend um wieder an die Decke von seinem Zimmer zu starren, erschauderte Harry innerlich. Irgendwie erinnerte er sich durch diesen Nebel immer noch lebhafter an die Prophezeiung. Er wollte sich ihr nicht stellen, aber er wusste, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte.

Harry musste Voldemort besiegen… Er musste ihn töten. Es gab keinen Weg drum herum, er hatte keine andere Wahl.

Nicht zum ersten Mal in den letzten paar Tagen fragte Harry sich, was passiert wäre, was er getan hätte, wenn es nie eine Prophezeiung gegeben hätte. Oder wenn Neville der _Auserwählte_ gewesen wäre. Hätte er dem Krieg seinen Rücken zugekehrt, oder hätte er aus seinem eigenen freien Willen gekämpft? Hätte er Voldemort noch immer töten wollen, oder wäre er damit zufrieden gewesen, an den Seitenlinien zu sitzen.

Warum wollte er jetzt überhaupt kämpfen? War es wegen der Prophezeiung, weil sie ihm sagte, dass er es tun soll, oder tat er aus seinem eigenen freien Willen?

_Freier Wille…_ Gab es so etwas überhaupt? Hatte er wirklich eine Wahl? Eine Wahl, die nicht durch das Schicksal oder irgendeinem anderen Einfluss von der Vergangenheit bestimmt wurde?

Wenn Trelawney nie diese verhängnisvollen Worte gesprochen hätte, die ihm zu diesem Schicksal verurteilt hatten, war Harry sich sicher, dass er trotzdem gekämpft hätte. So viele Menschen waren gestorben und starben noch wegen Voldemort und seinen Todessern. Voldemort hatte seine Eltern umgebracht, Cedric, und in gewisser Hinsicht Sirius! Wie könnte er dem Krieg also seinen Rücken zuwenden?

Aber wieder wäre diese Entscheidung nicht aus seinem eigenen freien Willen gefällt worden, sondern weil er Rache wollte. Harry wollte Rache an dem Mann, der seine Eltern getötet hatte, der Cedric getötet hatte und der verantwortlich für Sirius' Tod war. Er konnte nicht kneifen, er konnte sich nicht einfach zurückziehen und so tun, als wären diese Todesfälle nie geschehen. Er _musste_ kämpfen.

Seine Verpflichtung zu kämpfen reichte jedoch noch weiter. Wegen seines Status als _Der Junge, Der Lebt,_ schaute die gesamte Zauberwelt zu ihm hinauf und erwartete, dass er Großes vollbrachte. Nun, da sie alle akzeptierten, dass Voldemort wirklich zurück war, erwarteten sie von ihm, _Den Auserwählten_, sich ein für alle Mal um den Dunklen Lord zu kümmern. Natürlich wollte er sie nicht im Stich lassen, egal wie sehr sie das gesamte letzte Jahr versucht hatten ihn und Dumbledore zu erniedrigen. So war _er_ einfach nicht.

„Freier Wille!", spie Harry flüsternd. So etwas gab es nicht. All seine Entscheidungen wurden auf die eine oder andere Art von etwas beeinflusst, was in der Vergangenheit geschehen war. Diese Entscheidungen wurden nicht freiwillig gefällt, sondern weil er sie machen musste.

_Es sind unsere Entscheidungen, die zeigen, wer wir wirklich sind._

Harry konnte sich noch immer an Dumbledores Worte erinnern. Damals hatten sie darüber gesprochen, warum der Sprechende Hut ihn nach Gryffindor geschickt hatte. Die Antwort war einfach – weil er ihn gebeten hatte, ihn nicht in das Haus Slytherin zu schicken. Und warum wollte er nicht nach Slytherin? Weil er Draco Malfoy getroffen hatte und in dem blassen Jungen alles gesehen hatte, was er nicht sein wollte. Das und Hagrids Aussage, dass alle Hexen und Zauberer, die böse wurden, in Slytherin waren, und dass Voldemort auch einer davon gewesen war. Warum sollte er in dem gleichen Haus sein wollen wie der Mann, der seine Eltern umgebracht hatte?

Es war nicht sein eigener freier Wille gewesen, der ihn die Entscheidung hatte fällen lassen nicht nach Slytherin zu gehen. Sie war von seinen Erfahrungen mit Malfoy und dem, was Hagrid ihm erzählt hatte, beeinflusst worden.

Sein ganzer Charakter war durch frühere Ursachen geprägt worden und das hat ihn zu dem jungen Mann gemacht, der er heute war.

Aber selbst wenn seine Entscheidungen damals und seine Entscheidung gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen und ihn zu töten nicht aus seinem eigenen freien Willen gemacht worden waren, wusste Harry Potter, _Der Junge, Der Lebt_ und _Auserwählte_, dass er das richtige tat.


End file.
